1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a patterning method, a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same, and/or a method of fabricating a field effect transistor having a channel region, to which strain is exerted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) consisting of or including metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As a size and a design rule of the semiconductor device decrease, the MOS-FETs are being scaled down. This may lead to various technical problems, such as a short channel effect or deteriorated operation characteristics of the semiconductor device. Many studies are being conducted to realize a high performance semiconductor device and to overcome the technical problems. Especially, in order to realize a high performance field effect transistor, a technology for increasing mobility of carriers (e.g., electrons or holes) is intensively researched.